


Have Yourself a Super Little Christmas

by wordsandshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, Fluff, Lady's Underwear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandshit/pseuds/wordsandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gently pulled off the top of the small pink box under all the paper and slammed it down quickly, cheeks flushing profusely. “What the hell man!?”</p><p>Castiel looked at him, worried “I didn’t know what would be good presents for such an occasion so I asked the lady at the store. She said this was, ‘the perfect present for that special someone’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Super Little Christmas

Castiel frowned at the tree Dean was now ‘decking’, tilting his head to the side as he tried to understand. “How exactly does this celebrate the birth of Jesus?”

Dean continued to decorate the tree with colourful glass balls and fine shreds of tinsel that had spread itself all over the motel room. He wore a terrible Christmas sweater with a Rudolph shooting demon snowmen with a shotgun, an early present from Gabriel. He sighed, “I don’t know, it just does.”

“He wasn’t even born on the twenty-fifth. I don’t understand.”

Dean turned around with an exasperated sigh. “Okay fine. It doesn’t. It’s just a commercialized holiday created to sell more and give a fake sense of generosity. Happy?”

“Dean, why would I be happy? That sounds terrible.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and instead sat down on the edge of the bed, sipping his mug of eggnog. Castiel moved in closer to the tree, staring at it like just by looking at this symbol of Christmas he could understand it.

“I like it.” he murmured, more to himself than anyone.

The other man looked up at him, “Huh?”

“I like it. It’s bright and colourful and cheery.” he said, still staring intently all the small tree. “It doesn’t make sense, but I like it.”

Once again Dean moved to say something, but this time was cut off by his brother walking into the cramped motel room, bringing with him a burst of cold air. He carried a few bags and some parcels already wrapped in festive paper, dropping it all in a heap as he came in. He looked between Cas, who was still centimeters from getting his eyes poked out by a branch and Dean, finally just shrugging and half collapsing on the other bed.

“Jesus Sammy, you look like you’ve been fight.” Dean said, half smirking, half concerned.

“I was.” Sam grumbled, “This is why I hate shopping so close the twenty-fifth, those women were crazy. I’ve fought demons with less punch than some of them.”

“‘Tis the season.” he chuckled. “It ain’t Christmas if youe ribs aren’t bruised and your head doesn’t feel like it’ll split. Have some eggnog.”

Sam moved to grab a mug of the concoction, but wrinkled his nose instead. “God Dean, how much rum did you put in there?”

Dean side glanced at Cas, who was now crouched and poking at Sam’s bags, and then looked back at his nearly empty mug, draining the remaining liquid. “Not nearly enough it seems.”

“What are these?” Castiel asked, holding up one of the boxes with Santa paper and a red bow.

“Presents Cas, do you not know what presents are now?” Dean said a little harshly.

Castiel frowned at the pile of boxes of all sizes. “Another part of the commercialized holiday scheme.” He looked back up at the brothers and then to the presents again. “I have to go.”

And in a swish of feathers he was gone.

—

Dean woke up slowly at first, floating out of his dream and then was yanked out by a too familiar voice. “Dean. Dean, please wake up.”

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the scratchy covers over his head. “God damn Cas, what is it?”

“Dean,” he said in a loud whisper, “it’s Christmas.”

“Great. What time is it?”

“Five a.m.” Dean made another disgruntled noise, but let the covers down when he was lightly shaken by the angel. “But it’s Christmas.”

Cas’ deep blue eyes were wider than usual, like that of a child, eager for the celebrations to start. Dean couldn’t help but smile a bit at that and with much protest from his sore and tired body he sat up.

“Alright I’m up. You go get Sam and Gabe, and I’ll start the coffee.”

Part of Dean’s gift to his brother was getting him a separate room across the lot to do whatever the hell he pleased with. And although Sam had acted appalled that Dean would even think he needed such a thing, he had quickly scurried off that night and Dean knew him and Gabe would be curled up in bed together. Something he really didn’t want to see. Two grown men cuddling just ain’t right.

Castiel returned, practically dragging the two other men who were hardly even dressed in the motel room. They both looked about as happy as Dean, but they also shared that little curl of the lips from how cute Castiel was acting.

Once coffee was brewed and everyone was settled Dean appointed Cas as Santa, thinking he’d enjoy handing out all the brightly wrapped presents. Then after another ten minutes of explaining that Castiel wasn’t actually an old fat man in a red suit, they were ready to roll.

As expected Dean’s presents were random, Sam’s well thought out and perfect, and Gabriel’s inappropriate, but very amusing to himself.

Dean was about to get up and take a much needed piss when Cas held him down by the wrist and frowned, “There’s still more presents.”

As far as Dean could tell, no, no there weren’t, but Cas shifted and revealed three sloppily wrapped presents. The paper was adorned with angels on a blue backdrop, with silver bows. Castiel handed out each parcel and sat back, cross legged, waiting for each man to open their gift in turn.

Gabriel received a small teddy bear with the words ’Big Brother’ scrawled over light green T-shirt it wore. Sam a random cologne and shaving kit.

“Maybe you should take the hint, eh Sammy?” Dean joked, poking his little brother’s hairy temple.

Castiel looked at Dean expectantly and after a nervous look around Dean started to open the present. He was a bit more careful with this one than he had with the others. Partially with trepidation of what would be inside and partially because the paper was cute and he wanted to keep some.

Dean gently pulled off the top of the small pink box under all the paper and slammed it down quickly, cheeks flushing profusely. “What the hell man!?”

Castiel looked at him, worried “I didn’t know what would be good presents for such an occasion so I asked the lady at the store. She said this was, ‘the perfect present for that special someone’.”

Gabriel reached across Sam and snatched the box away from Dean, who was too shocked to put up a fight. He swore he’d never blushed so brightly, until Gabe burst into laughter and pulled out the small, lacy panties.

Once Sam started to laugh as well Dean smacked him upside the head and regained some of his composure, though he still wanted to hide in a hole and die. “Dude! I’m a dude, you don’t buy…that for another dude!”

“But the lady said…” Cas now looked rather confused.

“Special someone means like a girlfriend. You don’t buy that kinda thing for someone you work with!”

Now the hurt bled into Castiel’s deep blue eyes and suddenly Dean felt like he was the one at fault. And maybe he was a little bit. He worked to make his voice lower and softer, “Look man, it was really nice for you to go out and get everyone presents. You just…you can’t do exactly what the ladies at the store say. You gotta think about what people might want. Understand?”

Cas nodded, looking down. Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which was still messy from sleep.

“Well we’ll leave you two love birds alone.” Gabriel said, standing with a groan. “If you need us…tough cookies.” He grinned at Sam’s glare and kicked the small pink box at the pair still on the floor. “Merry Christmas.”

Once the door banged shut Castiel looked up at Dean. “Do you really not like it?”

Dean felt the blush crawl up his neck and ears again, and cleared his throat, looking down at the swatch of lace. “No, no. I mean, they’re nice. Just not…me.”

“So you wouldn’t wear them?”

It was like all the air was sucked out of the room in that instant, Cas’ eyes boring into Deans very soul, looking almost hopeful. Dean licked his lips, searching desperately for the moisture lost from his mouth.

“I…” Fuck what do you say to that!? Yeah I’d like to wear lady’s underwear, would you fuck me in it? He could only manage a, “M-maybe.”

That seemed to be all Cas needed because in a blur of red lace and blue eyes Dean was squirming and seeing the northern star.

It was about seven now and the weight of very little sleep pulled Dean down. Right before he drifted into the dream world he felt the pressure of warmth against his back and a soft breath again his neck. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
